User talk:Ralok
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team. --LBCCCP 21:30, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Bienvenidos Hey, welcome to Dead Space Wiki on behalf of DS Wiki Administration. I thought your name seemed familiar; you're a regular on Mass Effect Wiki. Well we have all the organisation and convenience of ME Wiki, just not as much information to document. --LBCCCP 05:32, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :hey there, nice getting a greeting. I want to say this though, please dont information claiming that all religion is like unitology from getting onto your wiki. And I was unfortunately banned from the mass effect wiki because (to be blunt) me and the administrator do not get along. You will find me a pleasant editor though trust me . . . I am not a big fan of dead space but if I see info that isnt there then I will add it :) Hey what are your thoughts on the continuity errors, for a young franchise dead space seems to proportionally have a high amount of errors. Personally I attribute the continuity errors to the insanity of the character whos perspective the works are being viewed from, as it seems that most characters are suffering from at least a mild level of insanityralok 06:44, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : Ralok! Hey.Sniperteam82308 13:54, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Hellow there internet friend. ralok 16:58, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I think I may have noticed some conflict on talk pages there. With Lancer or SpartHawg? I assume SpartHawg, since he takes it upon himself to be the King of Administrators at ME Wiki. As for the religion thing, whoever added that false information/opinionated crap to that article must have done so recently, because I regularly patrol the most important articles here. Thank you for taking it down. Yeah, the dementia has a big impact on the ability to objectively recount and document information, as it is seen through a crazy person, to be frank. And since it's not a RPG, there's a certain limit to the ability to pull what you need from other people/sources. But we do our best here; it makes it kind of fun, but also creates a lot of conflict over how people think things should be done here. --LBCCCP 17:41, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Even in an RPG you cannot take peoples word for it (as demonstrated consistently in the mass effect universe, or are we talking about real people?) really i dont consider there to be any continuity errors, only perceived continuity errors. For example the scene of the captains death in the animated feature vs the game. The game provided a definitive recorded account, the animated film showed it through the eyes of people whos ability to form rational thought was dwindling. ralok 18:07, February 5, 2011 (UTC) True, true. Idealy, Captain Mathhius' death differed because of an intentionally depicted 'warped' perspective, as you said. Unfortunately, there's the possibility that the company that did the animated feature (Starz Entertainment or something?) just didn't study the game canon closely enough. But after seeing the most recent animated film, Aftermath, I'm inclined to believe that differences are intentionally placed for that reason, which is good. --LBCCCP 21:30, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :I think that in the 'biz' they call it a retcon. Thankfully the universe of deadspace seems to be specifically set up for this specific retcon . . . something doesnt fit, the guy was crazy. deadspace is going to be a franchise with easy retconning, certainly easier than halo and star wars. ralok 21:43, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Main Page format Why thank you. The person to ask about formatting here is Subtank; he has always been in charge of the beautifying of our fair Wiki. --LBCCCP 17:52, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you :D ralok 18:08, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, uh... I would like to invite you to a site....Its barely online and im the only one there. I keep trieing to recruit members, yet they dont reply. Sorry for bothering. Last Remnants imghttp://i75.servimg.com/u/f75/15/15/86/05/deadsp12.png[/img] 17:24, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :?what website is it? ralok 17:34, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was just reading your talk page on ME Wiki and saw that agressive parenting by SpartHawg48 or whatever his name is. Administrators are not supposed to take an authoritative, berating tone and he does need to lighten up. What an ass. --LBCCCP 01:33, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry i had to delete a rant i posted here, you can read it in the history. . . but if sparthawg found out i posted it then he would start b***thcing at me about defamation (he does a pretty good job of doing that on his own though considering that is how he acts) Ignoring the fact that he has done the same thing to me a million times. :Just read the previous two history edits please . . . i ont want to put fuel on the fire . . . .leaving things on this page would make him angry. And he probably will find out . . . somehowralok 02:44, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I read it. I understand, I won't bring it up again. Fortunately he's never been here - at least not contributed anything, so unless he's trolling you, I wouldn't worry about it. But the way you make it sound.... --LBCCCP 03:19, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Well he does have a bit of a habit of stalking Ralok. Since he left Sparthawg has tried to thrawt every attempt at Ralok's adminship on the Barsoom wiki. He may come here to try and "clear his name" like he did on the Barsoom wiki. Sniperteam82308 03:24, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Which he will probably do by making me look bad, and pointing out that he works for the united states government. And I wouldn't say he has a habit of stalking me, BUT he does seem to show up at inopportune times inexplicably injecting himself into conversations that dont concern him, trying to ruin my day. I dont think he is a bad guy, i think he just has the idea that I am a supervillian stuck in his head, and that he is appearently batman (or aquaman) ralok 03:35, February 10, 2011 (UTC) : :You said Batman just for me didn't you. Sniperteam82308 03:39, February 10, 2011 (UTC) yes, and i said aquaman for me (I like aquaman and for that I shall be forever alone :':'( (crying batarian)) ralok 03:47, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Yea I'm not that big on non Super/Batman heros/villians(I say Super for the family Superman Super Girl) from DC.Sniperteam82308 03:49, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Your theory I have read your theory and it intrigues me, I think it is quite intresting that you belive that what we think about the Necromorphs is wrong (in a way). I'm not dismissing it, but I would like to know more about it though. (;,;) Son of Icthar 15:20, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Antagonism Please refrain from encouraging that sort of behavior on this wiki. While the IP user attacked you first - and has been warned for doing so - answering in kind or encouraging him or her to continue does not improve the situation in any way. Auguststorm1945 17:14, February 11, 2011 (UTC) About your Theories Im sorry so many people argued and called you dumb. Id say i appreciate your theories because they make me think differently. Hope to hear more theories from you later (Teh CrackShot 18:35, February 11, 2011 (UTC)) :THank you :)ralok 18:38, February 11, 2011 (UTC) : :No problem man. Always a pleasure to meet someone who thinks differently then me. (Teh CrackShot 18:40, February 11, 2011 (UTC)) Sorry about the douchebags Ralok :(. It is a good site. And most of the douchebags weren't here when I started. It was mainly me DS2, Hags, LCBPD, Auguststorm, Shadow Hunter and MitchK. Tricell is a really nice new user and the only one I know of. Plus anons everywhere are dicks.Sniperteam82308 19:51, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Ha its ok, if it were the mass effect wiki I would have probably been banned already for all that has happened here. ralok 20:39, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :I forgot Cracky! Hes another great guy here that helped me here. And yea just be glad Hags, August and the others aren't like Sparthawg.Sniperteam82308 21:29, February 11, 2011 (UTC) dont worry bud, I AM HAVING A GREAT TIME HERE ralok 21:33, February 11, 2011 (UTC) From that I'd assume you like being picked on, annoyed, insulted.Sniperteam82308 21:35, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :The amount of good conversations I have had, have been proportionally greater to the amount of insults and pettieness ralok 21:37, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Well then wouldn't have expected that.Sniperteam82308 21:47, February 11, 2011 (UTC) dont talk to me ralok, im going to be nice about this because im in a good mood today, stay the FUCK away from my page and my comments and i will do the same for you, you had no reason to post on my page other than to satisfy your uge to be the winner in our arguments i did not post on auguststorms page for you to reply i poted it on HIS page for HIM to reply NOT YOU!! and here is my response on your last post to me where you called me a "pathetic troll with no life" i actually happen to have ajob, a girlfriend with whom i've been in a relationship with for more than a year, and lives with me, and i am currently attending collgege. oh and i looked up your username on google for shits and giggles and you have like three wiki accounts compared to my one and you say i have no life LOL, thats funny, anyway leave me alone and i will do the same for you, bye i hope i never come across you again =D :Um . . . are you high, ITS NOT YOUR PAGE, its your talk page. I AM ALLOWED TO POST ON YOUR TALK PAGE YOU IDIOT. And i have one wiki account, i go on several wikis but that is because the account is carried across all wikia websites. Well good luck with "collgege" ralok 22:13, February 11, 2011 (UTC) : :for the 20th time you have missed the point of what i am trying to say, i don't want to hear from you, i know its my talk page i just decided to call it my page to save myself some time, im not an idiot i know anyone is allowed to post on anyone's talk page, i am asking/telling you to stay away from my talk page because i can't stand you you piss me off and i find you to be, for lack of a better word an asshole who thinks his opinion is so much more important than anyone else's that he always have to get the last word in to make yourself look good, and the fact that you point out that i misspelled college because you couldn't find anything else to make fun of me for is pathetic, now im asking you please do not relpy to this post don't ever reply to anything i comment/post because it will just start this argument up again. now if you want to prove that your not an asshole that always has to have the last word, don't even reply to this post, just read it and leave me be, i have to go to work now You started this quarrel with me intentionally, and now you want to end it because it is inconveniencing you? Typical of your type, start a fight with someone and then attempt to turn them into a villian. Sad on so many levels. ralok 22:47, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ALSO i would like to point this out, I WAS defending my ideas aswell, my ideas are no less valid than yours, and I never took opposition to anyone elses ideas, I merely defended my own. You openly insulted me because I had different ideas. You see that is how general freedom of speech works, it protects my right to disagree and have my own opinions. It isnt designed so that nobody other than you can have ideas, and everyone else has to agree. ralok 22:57, February 11, 2011 (UTC) If you continue to be harassed by this person, just give the word and I'll block him for whatever period of time you deem fit. --LBCCCP 00:57, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't even thinking of blocking you. I'm not a certain controlling admin on ME Wiki. I just read the comments on that blog and between those and what I've read on these talk pages, this person seems like an idiot who doesn't understand MediaWiki and is trying to provoke conflict. I have blocked him for six months.--LBCCCP 01:04, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :I dont think he is a bad guy, I think he just misunderstands what freedom of speech is, and my intent. He seems to think the proper response to seeing someone saying something he doesnt like is to get angry with them for having a different opinion, then get mad at me because I try and figure out what his opinion is. Really i dont think platzy is bad, i think he is just kind of ignorant. And I dont mean that in an insulting way, but when you think that me having opinions that differ from yours means I am trying to cram my opinions down your throat and to suppress those opinions there is a clear lack of education on how things work. Decrease his ban to three months, six months seems a little harsh to me, if he hasnt learned how things work in three months he isnt going to learn at all. And I know i sound sort of rude, but I am being serious here. Plus I didnt react to the situation in the best way I could have. ralok 01:15, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Most people aren't bad, but just misguided or think provoking conflict is amusing. I've only encountered a couple people on DS Wiki who I thought were just here to be sadistic bastards, and this guy wasn't one of them. I lowered the block to 3 months. I just had the 6 month as a place holder as I waited for your judgment. Being blocked can be surpisingly effective, unless you're blocked for stupid reasons which just make you bitter, like when I was blocked from Mass Effect Wiki for categorising volus worlds under volus, and not seeing the warning on my talk page and doing it for a couple more planets, and then got blocked for a month. --LBCCCP 01:51, February 12, 2011 (UTC) The admins there are dicks.Sniperteam82308 02:01, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure, if Subtank has time, I'm sure he'll help you. I don't know if you've contacted him already, but if not you can go ahead and do so. --LBCCCP 16:44, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello there i have returned for the first time since i was blocked due to our "disagreements" i apologize for my actions, i admit i was trolling a bit, but honestly who doesn't every once in a while. anyway i hope we can leave what happened in the past, i realize most, if not all of my negative comments toward you were uncalled for and i look forward to having discussions and mildy heated debates with you and others on this wiki. i promise i will refrain from making any personal attacks, no matter how frustrated i may be and I hope we can both benefit from each others ideas, comments, theories, and anything else either of us posts on this wiki. once again i sincerely apologize for all of my negative comments and personal insults and i truely hope we can let our past history stay in the past PLATZY 07:51, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :OKAY THEN :D ralok 15:39, November 8, 2011 (UTC)